


Laws of Refraction

by folkgirlhero



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bc he is basically dead, But like atmospherically so, But nothing else is sad here, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like Gertrude cut up our body and threw it into a pit in Washington state, Past tense for Michael Shelly, also some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkgirlhero/pseuds/folkgirlhero
Summary: Gerry's experiences dating his boyfriend before and after he becomes an eldritch horror.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	Laws of Refraction

Before, Michael’s kisses were sugar-sweet, laced with pure, uncut affection, and Gerry was utterly addicted. 

After, Michael kisses like 500 volts, like plugging in an old microwave, complete with swearing and finger sucking. Gerry is fucking addicted.

Before, Michael would wait at the steps of the Institute after work, hands clasped around the strap of his carrier bag, rocking back and forth on his heels, impatiently waiting for Gerry to meet him for an after work coffee date or a drink. His slender fingers were always fidgeting with something; a pen, his hair, the seam of his shirt. His tight curls bounced with every quick movement of his head. 

But, after, Michael’s movements are languorous and hypnotic. Impossible fingers with far too many joints curling around a door frame, hair swaying and swirling as if underwater, head gently cocking to the side and never stopping until his entire humanoid form was lost in the Spiral, with only two glittering eyes locked on Gerry’s own. 

While Michael undressed him, before, he would duck his head and blush as his quick fingers unfastened buckles and zippers, as his eyes glittered with mischief through long lashes. He would get Gerry’s shirt caught on an elbow or a boot zipper would stick and he would laugh that lilting laugh of his, and Gerry would laugh too, and they would tumble into a bed lit up by the slanting afternoon sun and their own joy.

Getting undressed by Michael after is less about the removal of the clothes themselves and more about the removal of the idea of clothes, conceptually. Michael approaches him with that particular slither, or grazes a dulled finger down his neck and Gerry finds himself plucked from reality, floating in a black space, thick and heavy as velvet, with Michael, glorious and spinning, laughing like a flock of birds, like a funhouse mirror, like a headache.

Michael’s hand was always light in his, cool and dry, thumb circling little patterns into Gerry’s palm.

Holding Michael’s hand is like holding the talon of a prehistoric beast, something completely unpredictable and utterly incomprehensible. It’s like holding an eel, squirming and writhing and black as pitch. It’s like holding a soft candle, slowly melting into you until you are one and the same. 

When Michael fucked him, Gerry heard his soft pants and shy moans, heard his own name whispered reverently, or with tender concern. He would feel Michael’s slender fingers dig into his hips or stroke a tear off his cheek. He would bask in the heavy weight of Michael above him, or in the wet heat of Michael’s mouth around him, lips bright red and wet, hands stroking up thighs, short nails digging in, gray eyes looking up through pale lashes.

When Michael fucks him, it is slow and inexorable, like molten lava, like a thunderstorm. Michael’s body distorts to surround him, unbearable and desperately needed. Michael’s voice in his ear is shot with fizz and glitches, punctured by jagged gasps and rumbling groans and, if he is very lucky, Gerry’s name, R’s rolling in a deep purr.

Michael had always loved watching Gerry draw, curled up on the couch with a pillow in his lap, head propped up by elbows. His eyes would follow Gerry’s hands, mesmerized by the confidence in his pencil strokes. When Gerry was finished, Michael would scoop up his hands and kiss each fingertip, then take the drawing and tape it to the refrigerator. Gerry would laugh and roll his eyes, but it was the nicest thing anyone had done. 

Michael will watch Gerry do anything for hours, if he’s in the mood to. He’s still hypnotized by Gerry’s movements, but seeing isn’t enough. He drapes his form over Gerry like an overcoat, chin tucked over Gerry’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist and curling back again around his back, hair floating around his head like a poofy halo. 

With a gap between his front teeth and a mouth that always went a little crooked when he grinned, Michael’s smile had always been goofy. He was embarrassed by it, and would try to keep his lips closed, mouth a thin line with just the edges curled up, like a parentheses. When Gerry saw his real smile for the first time, he decided he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it appear on Michael’s face as often as possible. 

Michael’s smile is a bear trap. Too many teeth, spreading across his face impossibly long. When Gerry saw it for the first time, he felt like prey. And decided he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it appear on Michael’s face as often as possible. 

Michael used to sleep all over the bed, tossing and turning from a curved number 9 shape to a starfish. He ran hot, too, and it wasn’t unusual for Gerry to wake up sweating, Michael half draped over him, breathing hot air into the side of his neck, with a forehead that felt nearly feverish. Gerry just kicked off the blanket, kissed his sweaty forehead, and went back to sleep.

It’s hard to get a good night’s sleep around Michael, too, between the buzzing static and the dizzying headaches. But then, Gerry doesn’t really want one.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all! This is the first fic I've ever posted ^_^  
> I would be honestly, embarrassingly excited if anyone leaves kudos or *gasp* comments :)
> 
> Thanks for reading either way and, if you liked it, stick around - I'm 75% done with a nice, 5 Times fic for these two.


End file.
